


Frustration

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth needs release.Or: Faster, Sephiroth, Wank, Wank





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Sephiroth/Zack mentioned. 
> 
> Originally posted December 29th, 2004. 
> 
> No notes.

Sephiroth slammed the door behind him, completely forgetting that there was currently another residing in his government-given apartment. He was frustrated from the meeting he'd just left. So far, it was the sort of day where nothing went right.

"Seph?" Black hair appeared a moment before Zack's head did, peering curiously over the back of the sofa.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Guard duty this evening," Zack replied. "This morning I will be apparently treading lightly in your presence."

"Why are you on the sofa?" Sephiroth asked, walking around so that he could speak to Zack's full body.

"I was going to do something and then I was tired," Zack explained. "You're a machine."

"Something like that," Sephiroth commented, not willing to admit that he wasn't entirely sure what he was, besides suddenly aroused at the memories of the previous night and just why Zack was so tired. Zack was a wonderfully accommodating friend.

"I'm going back to sleep, okay?" Zack said, pulling his blanket up and settling back onto the sofa, leaving Sephiroth short on options.

"Sure." It was probably better to let Zack sleep anyway.

Walking to the bathroom, Sephiroth was already undoing the catches to his clothing. A shower sounded very nice in several ways, including a way to clear his mind and also a bit of release from his current state.

He turned the water on and shut the door, knowing that the act was pointless anyway - if Zack wanted in, Zack would come in. He was a lousy soldier in that respect. Once naked, Sephiroth stepped into the shower, quickly wetting his hair and slicking it back into one wet rope, easy to keep out of the way as he sank to his knees, grabbing a bar of soap and lathering his hands a moment later.

Hard and fast, he worked over his arousal with near-abandon, needing to purge so many things. Lately he'd felt endlessly frustrated, wanting things that he just couldn't walk up and ask anyone for. Answers. Humanity. Things he'd lost or never had.

The night before he'd claimed Zack's body for hours, not really feeling anything besides gratitude for his friend at being so willing to share his tight heat. Love was a foreign concept anyway. He didn't think he was capable of the emotion.

This was his usual form of release - solitude. Still, Sephiroth imagined Zack's mouth on him, slicking him for what would come next, teasing him with skills well-honed in some way Sephiroth dared not ask.

Sephiroth didn't even realize he'd had his eyes closed into water started running over them, keeping him blind as he reached climax. His semen mixed with the water quickly, swirling to the drain to be forgotten.

Yet somehow, shaking as he got to his feet, Sephiroth felt better, a little more willing to continue and a little more sane.


End file.
